1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices, specifically to devices that can be placed under a desk or near a sofa for exercise of the lower body from a sitting position. This device can be used while working, watching TV or involved in other activities.
2. Background of the Invention
Today, people spend a lot of time sitting in front of computer terminals, sitting in libraries and classrooms, and sitting in front of the television without doing any type of exercise to stimulate their muscles. Furthermore, office work can be very stressful to people who have no time for exercise. During sitting, the body is in a stationary position for a long time without any movements. This physical inactivity of the body may lead to certain kinds of health problems such as muscle aches, pains and circulatory problems in the legs. One of the factors that contribute to the obesity is the lack of exercise. Therefore, it is recommended that individuals should avoid sitting for a long period of time without doing any kind of exercise activity. Furthermore, it is recognized that the best activities for the heart are those that use the large muscles of the body, particularly those in the legs, making them demand more oxygen to do their work. The activities that involve repetitive motion for an extended period of time are effective for cardiovascular health.
Therefore, inventors have created several inventions for exercise machines that simulate various indoor and outdoor sport activities. U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,368 discloses a portable device that simulates walking, while sitting down. The device consists of two pedals that move in opposition to one another. A dial located between the two pedals controls a mechanism that provides resistance to the rise and fall of the pedals. The drawback is that the movement is constrained to the feet pivoting about the ankles, thereby, not providing exercise to the whole leg. The spread between right and left pedals is non adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,538 discloses a device that allows the user to extend each leg separately from a sitting position. The device consists of a pair of foot plates that move forward and rearward along upwardly curved tracks attached to horizontal and vertical support bases. Resistance to the movement can be provided by the use of hydraulic cylinders or straps. However, the device lacks simplicity and easiness of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,958 discloses a portable leg exercising apparatus for lower back rehabilitation. This device is limited to users who are lying on their back either in a horizontal or reclined position and pushing a pair of pedals along inclined guide ways supported by V shaped frame.
U.S. Patent application publication No. US 2009/0098983 discloses a exercise device having two independent tracks with a physical connection between them, and movable platform on each track.
U.S. Patent application publication No. US 2001/0036885 discloses a leg exercise device comprising a base member having at least one track which allows a foot pad to travel within. The foot pad has gliders to glide on the tracks and the sides of the foot pad rub against the track edges to keep it moving straight. This can potentially result into friction, heat and noise generation. The foot pad comprises rollers mounted within cavities of the bottom surface of the foot pad to roll along the track. This can results in roller misalignments, skidding, wear and can potentially cause rough riding and noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,092 discloses a portable exercise device having a rotatable pedal mounted on an arm that is pivotally connected to a base. The device can be operated from an independent seat free of any connection. A flywheel can be integrated to the device to provide momentum to pedal movement. However, the device can be heavy and the movement of the user's knees can interfere with a desk if the device is placed underneath it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,121 discloses a device for aerobic conditioning and having a frame assembly with rails. The device contains a pair of foot skates with rollers movably mounted on the rails and a pair of arm poles attached to the frame assembly. The shortcomings of this device are bulkiness, lack of portability and limited degree of safety and comfort. A great number of devices have been invented to simulate cross-country skiing or some other similar exercises such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,015, 4,684,121, 4,434,981, 4,402,506, 5,044,355, 5,575,740; however, these devices suffer from various disadvantages such lack of portability, lack of safety, lack of smoothness and simplicity.